Anaku
Anaku (アナク, Anaku) was a Damani in KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais. He is introduced in the chapter "The Daman". Being a character written about mostly in lore, the veracity of Anaku's claims and feats of strength remain somewhat in doubt. Overview 'Appearance' Anaku is a Damani. Like Verlate and the other Daman, he is based off of a Star Wars species called the Rakata. He looks quite similar to those aliens. Anaku has dark skin, a slender physique, and long fingers. His eyes are orange. At 7'5", he is quite tall, even for a Damani male. Anaku tends to wear ornate red, gold, and black robes with a golden face mask when he is not battling. When he is in combat, he will wear only simple clothes, as can be seen in his picture to the left. 'Personality' Anaku is very arrogant. Not only does he view his own species as superior to all other lifeforms, he sees himself as the greatest of the Daman. He has a great curiosity and a thirst for knowledge. When he is not ruling or battling foes, he spends his time increasing his knowledge; this often includes experimenting with genetic and temporal manipulation. In battle, Anaku is very spiteful and will show no mercy. Outside of battle, he is more calm, but he is just as merciless. If anyone, even a member of his own species, annoys or disobeys him, he will kill them without question. Anaku does not believe that life has fundamental worth, so his bloodthirstiness is quite casual. While Anaku likes having people around him to adore him, he does not let anyone close to him. He takes concubines as sexual partners, but never considers getting married. History Anaku was born with a power level of 500,000, the highest known power level of a Damani at birth. While this was noted by the doctors who delivered him, it wasn't seen as anything to be concerned about. He grew up in an upper-class family, allowing him access to the best technology his species had to offer. As he grew older, Anaku modified many aspects of his species' technology to make himself stronger. One example of this would be the temporal rift device Anaku wore on his armor that would suck in and redirect any energy or projectiles shot at him. While he was an adolescent, Anaku left Other World to research and study other species in the universe, and it was during that time that he grew to hate all who were not Damani. He thought the Daman should purge the weaker, less advanced species and was angered by his peers' unwillingness to agree with his philosophy. During his time in the universe, Anaku grew into adulthood and became as strong as the greatest of the Daman, though his modifications of existing technology gave him the edge over any other member of his species. Anaku rose to power some time after his species had reached Other World and set themselves up as the mortal gods of the universe. Armed with naturally high power level, advanced technology, great intelligence, and a hate-driving philosophy, he quickly disposed of the Damani leadership and took over as the self-appointed Emperor of the entire universe. Many allied themselves with Anaku, some believing him to be a god, others fearing for their lives; but many also rallied against him. This began a long period of bloody civil war, wherein the Daman and many other species were killed by the billions. Anaku led a bloody regime, purging entire species and solar systems on whims and executing anyone who questioned his methods. He demanded utter obedience from all. He believed, because of his power and intellect, every being was meant to be his slave. This drove many from his cause, depleting his armies and his loyalists' morale. Then, after the universe had suffered for many years, a Second Generation God named Weyvn intervened, joining the side of those who opposed Anaku, for he recognized the real threat that Anaku posed not only to his species, but to the entire universe. This turned the tide in favor of those who opposed Anaku, and soon the mortal god's armies were crushed and his empire destroyed. Anaku retreated to his homeworld of Krakatan with his last bastion of loyalists and fought Weyvn's armies to the last warrior. Soon, only Anaku remained, and so he did battle with Weyvn. Their battle was immortalized in the Dragon Ball Theogony, which noted that their duel was the greatest and most terrible to ever take place. It is said that all of Other World shook as the two fought; Krakatan's surface was destroyed, its buildings and technology ravaged; countless bodies lay at their feet, and the ground was covered in a sea of blood. Eventually, the two mortally wounded one another - Weyvn giving Anaku a terrible wound to the stomach and Anaku breaking Weyvn's spine and slicing his neck open. Anaku tried to retreat then and heal himself with his technological powers, but Weyvn mustered up the last of his strength and obliterated Anaku's body with an energy beam. Anaku was killed, and the universe was saved. Weyvn soon died of his wounds, however, leaving Anaku as the only mortal being to ever kill a god. And with the death of Anaku, the Damani golden age was at an end. No Damani would ever again rival Anaku's power and intellect. Soon after, Amoon, the god of regeneration, cursed the Daman with disease and impotence, thrusting the once-noble species into extinction. Anaku was not only the pinnacle of his species' power and reach, but he was the pinnacle of mortal power. No other mortal (not even Goku!) would ever rise to rival Anaku's legacy. After his death, Anaku was placed in Hell. He was locked up in a special place by the ogres who ran the place; thus, he was separated from all others. In any instance where the members of Hell could escape, Anaku would not be able to leave with them. His eternal solitude was as unique as it was absolute. It is said that, to this day, the second generation gods watch over Anaku's resting place and guard it with all of their power. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * Epithets *Spiteful apostate *The mortal defier *The mortal god *Greatest of the Daman *Audacious warrior *Blood-bringer *Terrible as the dawn *Bringer of ruin *Who stood amongst the gods Awards *Cool Page of the Week - Winner: Trivia *Anaku's name is a pun on the Indonesian island, Anak Krakatau. All Damani things, including Anaku, Verlate, Sertung, and their homeworld Krakatan are punned off of various things related to Krakatau, since the name of the Star Wars species they are based on, the "Rakata", is another name for an island in the Krakatau island chain. *Anaku is the only mortal being to kill a second generation god in KidVegeta's universe. He is, without a doubt, the strongest mortal being ever to exist. He is currently listed as the strongest mortal being (including gods) on Iantos' Universal Tier List. *The Dragon Ball Theogony states that Anaku reached Other World and created Krakatan, but neither of these things are true. He was born after his species had discovered (and relocated to) Other World. Additionally, Krakatan was the original homeworld of the Daman, brought with them to Other World. Because Anaku was a mythical figure in the universe's history, it makes sense that the (in-universe) writers of the Theogony would have mythologized his life, sometimes making erroneous or exaggerated claims about his many feats. *This was the 6000th article on the Dragon Ball Fanon wiki. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:New Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Gods Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Son Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct